1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically but not exclusively to various algorithms for interference management messaging in a wireless network.
2. Background
Wireless networks are widely deployed to provide various services to consumers, such as telephony, data, video, audio, messaging, broadcasts, etc. Wireless networks enable broadband communications over a regional, nationwide, or even global region. Such networks are sometimes referred as Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs). One common example of a WWAN is a cellular network that supports CDMA2000, a telecommunications standard that uses Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) to send voice, data, and signaling between mobile subscribers. Another example of a WWAN is a cellular network that provides broadband Internet access to mobile subscribers, such as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO) or Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB), both of which are part of the CDMA2000 family of air interface standards. Other examples include WCDMA, HSPA and LTE. These cellular networks generally provide coverage over multiple cellular regions, with a fixed-site base station located in each cell to serve mobile subscribers.
Smaller wireless networks known as Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) have been standardized, for example by the IEEE 802.11 committee. WLANs are deployed to cover small areas with a geographic coverage ranging from a few tens of meters to a few hundred meters. A WLAN uses unlicensed spectrum to provide access to a network, typically covering only the network operator's own property. By way of example, many coffee shops, hotels, and transportation hubs contain WLAN access points to the Internet.
Wireless systems deployed within such wireless networks always appear to suffer from interference issues. For example, a node A wishing to receive signals from a node B may experience interference from a third node C within the network. One proposed solution involves interference avoidance mechanisms. In such cases, node A may request node C to not transmit in a certain time slot or a certain frequency band or both. If node C and other such interferers obey this request, node A can receive information from node C.